


My last thoughts of you

by Shimonami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Clear's Bad End, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimonami/pseuds/Shimonami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple poem that tells about what Aoba thinks of the reprogrammed white-haired Clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My last thoughts of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... So this is my first… and I actually copied it from my former account in Fanfiction which is named SemiColdXSteel-1838 and replaced it here in Ao3 :3 So I hope you like it...

I saw him singing.

His voice is calm.

But his song couldn't stop Toue.

I saw him fell on his knees.

My heart was frozen.

I couldn't help him.

I screamed out his name.

And I was dragged away from him.

Clear...

...

 ... I saw him again.

I so happy to see him.

But... He looks...different.

He wasn't the Clear I knew.

Toue must have done something to him.

He carries me somewhere.

And test my whole body.

'I can't be a human so I will just let Aoba-san be mine.'

His hoarse voice shivers my whole body.

I saw him taking the scalpel.

And he started to cut my eyeballs,arms and legs.

I cried out in pain.

Afterwards he touched me.

He touched every inch of my body.

Even though I can't see anymore.

I could feel his cold,large hands.

The Clear I knew is gone.

I couldn't do anything but to suffer.

You told me that...

'I'll become human just like Aoba-san~~~'

Why...why did you lied?

... Now I understand.

I failed at Scrap... and it's all my fault.

I should take the consequences I made.

But deep in my heart I don't hate you the way you act now.

Even though the real you is gone.

Even though you tried to test my body.

Even though my heart stops beating anymore.

I still love you. 

Always... 


End file.
